The Minecraft saga: Sky Army New Members
by Alpha39
Summary: 4 squid kings 3 armies 2 kids 1 Minecraft Michael and Amanda are 2 normal kids untill they bought ter being sucked in to the game Michael, Amanda,Sky,Deadlox,and TrueMU must stop the squid kings from destroying the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My God man Shut up

So i really i have to do this, I said. Pretty much, Amanda up so your Probably wondering whats going on here and who are to answer your 1st question,my name is Michael,i am 16 years old and i'm really not a bright the second question i'm about to ride my skateboard of my roof. I'm probably going to regret this,i said. Big time, Amanda said getting her camera ready. Amanda has been my best friend since we were 4 and she's kinda a tomboy...nah i'm not gonna say kinda she really is one 's do this thing,i said.I rode down the roof and landed in my trash can. All i can hear was Amanda my gosh, Amanda said, Michael that was hilarious. I'm glad you like my performance now do me a favor,i said. What that Mike, Amanda said. GET ME OUT OF HERE IT STINKS AND IT SMELLS LIKE SOMEONE VOMITED IN HERE,I screamed. Ewww, Amanda then helped me out of the trash can just in time for Samuel to is a kid who always give kids at school video games to buy me and Amanda bought a few games of him like Halo 4, Legend of Skyward sword,Pokemon X and Y and stuff like Samuel What do you got today,I so you know that game that i promised you guys,Samuel said. Minecraft, Amanda asked. Yes that game well here you go,Samuel said. Samuel then handed Amanda and I a redeem card for Minecraft. Anyways later guys,Samuel said as he walked away. Me and Amanda looked each other we both dashed to our houses.

I immediately turned on my computer and waited then Typed in . i had already made a account so i went to redeem the gift card it asked me to create a user name so i entered "Miner makes Diamonds". Then it ask me if i wanted to add a skin so i got a skin from Skindex of a black haired boy with a red hoodie black pants with blue shoes.I downloaded the launcher and started to play. i only played for a hour when my computer started to glitching the-,I said before my computer emmited a beam of light then me blacking out

End of chapter

Michael: Next Chapter will be tomorrow or later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New World

When i woke i knew my life would never be the same.I opened my eyes to find a dog licking my face. Oh hey there boy, I said, whats your name. The dog had a collar on so i checked to see what it dogs name was moonlight. I patted moonlights head then looked around the was a block the dirt was a block, the sand was a block the leaves were blocks, you name it: the, i said in a confused tone. Suddenly i relized something. Am i, i questioned, In...Minecraft. There was only one way to find out. I walked up to a tree and started punching it. After a few seconds the block broke into a minature version and floated. I guess i really am in a video game, I Sighed. I picked up the wooden block and started punching more trees, after a hour i had made a house just in time for nightfall. I sat on the roof of the house thinking with a sword just in case anything spawns on my house( And i'm talking about you creepers). Think Michael,I thought, how do you think you got here. Then suddenly it hit me. Maybe, I said, it must had been when my computer started glitching out on me and that light that made me black out.

Day came by quick. I decided to do some hunting. come on moonlight, I called as the dog followed me.1 hour later i had collected 12 raw porkchops, 17 apples, 6 fish, and 8 seeds. Moonlight was wagging his tail like he wanted something. I pulled out a raw porkchop and he ate it. moonlight then began licking my face. Hey easy there boy , i said. I then heard a scream through the forest. What was that , I said in a alerted voice, come on moonlight let's go see what that was. Me and Moonlight ran through the forest, at the middle of the forest we saw a bunch of squids holding swords surrounding a man. Moonlight then began barking like crazy which got the attention of the squid troops. Must be one of the sky army's troops, one of the squids said. Well what are we waiting for, the other squid said. I then looked at a tree to find a gold-

Sky: BUDDER

Michael: OK

I then looked the tree to find a...budder sword. i picked up the sword. Hey catch, i said to the man as i threw the sword. He caught the sword as the 3 of us began killing of the squids one by one untill one sticked onto my face. GET THIS ULGY BEAST OFF ME, I screamed. The man the threw the squid off and stabed the sword through it's face. there was one left. Sic em, i said to moonlight as the squid ran off and moonlight went going after him. Thank you for saving me, the man said, no prob, I said , who are you by the way. I'm Sky , he said.


End file.
